


The Bonding Night

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, First Time, Kup Died, M/M, ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Temporary Amnesia, Virgin Widow, first time orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Promps: First Time Orgasm, Virgin Widow, Amnesia. When Prowl's arranged conjunx deactivates after a few metacycles no one is surprised. The real surprise came with the love-match Prowl made for himself afterwards.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Kup/Prowl
Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020





	1. First Time Orgasm, Virgin Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prowlxjazz 12th Anniversary 2020 Celebration  
> <https://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1761396.html>

Prowl tried to project confidence in his field as he led his new conjunx toward his chambers. The ceremony was over, the guests had all gone home after celebrating their union, and it was time for them to begin their new life as a couple. No one least of all Jazz would expect him to be nervous since he'd been through these steps before. Prowl's family had been pleased that he would be filling the hole that Kup's deactivation must have left in his spark. The mech had been truly ancient and showing it when they'd become conjunx. He also didn't have an heir that had survived him. So a final attempt had been made with Prowl; young, with a strong spark and frame and a family history of high fertility. 

Kup had faded only metacycles after their ceremony so no one was hugely surprised that Prowl wasn't carrying. He still fulfilled the true purpose of that union: to give Kup a solidly legal heir that could fight off any challenge to Kup's choice of who would inherit the elder's fortunes. 

Now a widow Prowl was permitted to date as long as it was in very public places and, as he hadn't taken long and his creators and family matriarch approved of his choice, allowed to conjunx for love. Now once again with a spouse Prowl walked into the large, wealthy home--decorated in to veteran's tastes with trophies from a thousand campaigns--that he'd called home for less than a vorn. It wasn't his home, not yet, though he hoped one orn it might be. Before he touched anything outside his personal suite of rooms he had to be ready to balance the past with the future of this estate. It was a task he was not prepared for yet.

He hoped with Jazz in his spark he would be.

That thought sent a shiver of thrill though Prowl's doorwings and field and nervousness through his spark. 

He glanced at Jazz. Was he really ready for it?

Jazz was looking around his new home with a bit of curiosity even as he kept most of his attention on Prowl. In some ways Prowl thought Jazz would have suited Kup better as a friend and mate. The Polyhexian was an experienced warrior who had used his commission to branch out into the entertainment industry. He'd even been an extra and advisor in a vid based on Kup's life and experiences fighting the Quintessons.

There'd been a special showing after Kup's funeral and that was where Prowl had first met Jazz. They'd hit it off right away and Prowl would have invited him home if Kup had still functioned. But his conjunx wasn't still functional and Prowl had to be incredibly careful how he socialized in the coming metacycles. No one expected him to mourn for long, not for an arranged conjunxing that had only lasted metacycles, but there were still expectations that he honor the mech who had allowed him to inherit so much. Prowl would not shame Kup, himself or his family by not doing his part.

All that was past. Now Prowl would share his existence with a mech he was attracted to.

"Ah see you did decorate something," Jazz smiled as they stepped into the parlor of the suite and the entire nature of the house seemed to change. Light, airy and open with crystals and glass dominating the practical aspects and the flowing abstract art of pure white and gold Praxus was best known for dominating the decoration.

"In a way," Prowl smiled shyly. "My younger brother has the artistic processor. I showed him some things I liked and he took it from there. The only art object I brought was Kup's engagement gift. It's in my study."

"I'd love to see it and explore the rest of the house with you later," Jazz said reaching out to trace a single finger along the edge of Prowl's sensory panel. "I'm sure he told ya a lot of stories that should be shared, cataloged and treasured. That's for later though; I've got other plans for your for tonight."

A shiver jolted up Prowl's frame and field at the touch. Kup had touched his sensory panels during the few times had shared a berth, but it hadn't drawn those kinds of sensations out of his frame. 

"I look forward to what you can teach me," Prowl purred and tried to control the heat in his frame as he invited Jazz into his berthroom. 

Jazz didn't even bother glancing around as he zeroed in on the waiting berth. Soft white pillows and shimmering golden blankets proved that Prowl had also made this room his own. When Prowl didn't immediately head toward the berth Jazz moved closer and pressed a heavy kiss onto Prowl's trembling lips as a hand reached around and began stroking Prowl's back right between his sensory panels. Prowl quivered at the touch and could no longer hide that he didn't know what to do, though he tried not to fumble as he stroked Jazz's chest and tried to kiss back.

"You okay with this?" Jazz asked when he broke the kiss and stared at Prowl with a bit of worry in his frame. "If you want to take some more time to mourn Kup I understand." 

"It's not that," Prowl whispered, his spark-deep unease suddenly blooming as it sank in he'd have to _say_ it. His vocalizer locked up, a solid block in his intake. It clicked a couple times before he could reset it. "Kup ... he couldn't."

"Couldn't touch you...oh.... So you two didn't interface?" Jazz said suddenly comprehending the dilemma and trying to figure out the full situation. 

Prowl simply nodded. "He knew how limited his time was and didn't want to hurt me by losing a bond so quickly and the rest..." he shrugged a little helplessly. "He tried a couple times. It wasn't in him anymore."

"Good on him for not wanting to hurt you," Jazz vented briefly and then grinned mischievously. "At least I don't have to worry about having my technique fall short being compared to him anymore." After drawing a chuckle from Prowl Jazz continued, "Now, how about we slow down a bit and I show you what you've been missing?" 

Prowl's shy smiled returned. "I'd like that."

"Let's start with some more kisses and a bit of touching," Jazz reached out and rested both hands on Prowl's shoulders. "Go ahead and mimic what I'm doing as I touch your frame. It'll help us learn what you and I both like." 

Prowl nodded and slid his hands up to Jazz's shoulders and leaned forward to try kissing him. Having the truth out let him relax and allowed some of his natural curiosity ease to the surface.

Jazz kept the kiss lighter for a klik before allowing some mutual exploring with lips and glossae. After about five kliks of ever deepening kisses he slowly danced his fingers along Prowl's shoulders exploring the edges of the plating and sensitive wires exposed beneath Prowl's movements. Fingers moved from shoulders to Prowl's neck and chestplate as they briefly broke apart to stare optics and visor both getting brighter with arousal. Prowl's hands continued to wander until he reached a sensory horn and rubbed gently.

Jazz gasped openly while his hands moved to Prowl's chevron to let him experience a Praxian version of the pleasure he was causing. "Feels so good, Prowl. You want to keep going and learn how good the rest of your frame can feel?" 

It took Prowl most of a half klik to focus past the tingling bliss Jazz's fingers on his chevron caused and realize there'd been a question. "Yes," he finally managed, though it took stilling his fingers on Jazz's horn to give him the bandwidth for it. Then he began to rub again, enthralled at the prospect of giving the kind of pleasure he was receiving.

"As you wish," Jazz grinned, leaning over to lick the edge of Prowl's chevron before pulling back to slide down to his knees worshiping Prowl's chestplate with his glossa and hands as he went. Prowl's hands were driving him to near distraction as they continued to fondle his sensory horns. He focused on Prowl's intensely aroused teek as he kissed just above Prowl's spike cover. It snapped open with the golden spike head already peeking out.

"Looks tasty," Jazz said with a bit of humor and lust in his voice. He wrapped his lips around the tip and used his glossa to begin coaxing it the rest of the way out. Even without being ready for it Jazz held steady when Prowl cried out and lost his balance until he gripped Jazz's shoulders.

"Primus below," Prowl's next gasp came with a quickening of his arousal and his spike pressurizing as quickly as it could.

Jazz worked his mouth, glossa and throat to take in the entire length of the spike and working it to push that arousal even further. Having Prowl overload down his throat while bracing against his shoulders was a bit of an intoxicating idea that made his charge rise but anything further was going to need more stable surfaces. A gasp above him and trembling hands on his shoulders brought Jazz's hands up to brace Prowl's hips when the first erratic thrust happened. Prowl might not have his seal anymore but it was clear enough he hadn't done much with his spike anyway.

The next jerking thrust of Prowl's hips came with a sound of shock and the crackle of early overload against Jazz's mouth. Drinking down the transfluid Jazz gently suckled on the spike feeling the small aftershocks flickering through Prowl's field and frame. Once Prowl seemed to be mostly recovered, he slid the spike out of his mouth and asked, "Ready for more?" Primus he hoped so. His own field and frame were full of desire. 

"Anything," Prowl breathed as he looked down. His expression was still rather glazed over though his field was eager. "Want you to feel that."

"Can you hold yourself up for a klik?" Jazz asked. After receiving a nod he climbed to his pedes and gently pulled Prowl toward the berth. "You played with your valve or spike enough to have a preference?" 

"No," Prowl answered quietly as he had to focus on keeping his balance enough he didn't fall into the berth. He wanted to look desirable, not a clumsy fool. "I did enough to break the seals in case someone tried to argue the conjunxing was invalid." He followed Jazz's lead and knelt on the berth. "You just pleasured my spike," Prowl didn't hide the awe in how good that had felt. He sank down so his hips were in the air and glistening valve exposed. "I want to feel yours."

"As you wish," Jazz climbed on the berth and settled between Prowl's legs. He was tempted to find out how the valve in front of him tasted, but that wasn't what Prowl wanted right now. His own spike was pressurizing, and he let Prowl see just how aroused their current activities were making him. One set of sensitive fingers reached out to stroke Prowl's hips moving toward to Prowl's valve to test how prepared he actually was. He didn't want to hurt Prowl and ruin this moment. First times only happened once and left a lasting impression.

The slickness under Jazz fingers, thick and fresh, made Prowl shiver with a flush of desire and Jazz moan softly in anticipation. The cycling of the empty valve squeezed a bit more lubricant out as Prowl fluffed his armor to improve air flow. After a few more strokes around the lip of the valve to make certain Prowl was physically ready for him Jazz stroked his length coating it with the fluids to make the penetration a bit easier. Slowly he pressed his spike into the waiting valve. 

The tight ripple made him gasp and the _sound_ Prowl made went right to his spike almost as much as the slick slide encompassing him.

"Ohh, Jazz," Prowl cried out as his hips pushed back. "So much better."

Jazz tried to keep control over his frame even as the heated moans and rippling valve tested his resolve but it only took three thrusts to completely fill Prowl's valve. He couldn't help the slightly rough pace but Prowl seemed to be loving the power behind the thrusts. Verbally and in pushing back Prowl did everything to convoy how _incredible_ this felt.

"Fill me, please," Prowl next cry came with a rush of _need_ that Jazz swore scorched his paint. "Close!"

Jazz managed three more thrusts before his own controlled broke and he overloaded into Prowl's valve. He managed to thrust once more before giving in and letting Prowl's valve convulse around his spike. Through a glitching visual feed he watched in fascination how the charge played over Prowl's doorwings in bright blue arches that were stronger than anywhere else. 

When Jazz found his balance and could process his visual feed properly again Prowl was still slumped forward, his frame lax in the early stages of a reboot. It was fascinating watching the slow recovery as Prowl's optics eventually stopped flickering.

"Enjoy yourself, love?" Jazz asked enjoying the intimate connection they still shared when Prowl finally turned his helm to look at his conjunx by choice hovering over him with a warm grin. 

"Yes," Prowl's purr was deep, a sound of his frame more than his voice. "Enjoying you even more."

"Do you want more or should we move to the main event and make the two of us one?" Jazz asked. If Prowl wanted to wait to sparkbond he wasn't going to object even though Jazz wanted to make this permanent. It would hurt like the Pit if one of them offlined which was why Kup had never taken the step, but Jazz expected that he and Prowl would have a long lifetime together. 

Prowl made no effort to move and break the physical joining of their frames as he purred. "I would like some white mead and relax against you first."

"A wonderful idea," Jazz replied reluctantly withdrawing his spike before reaching over to the side table to grab the bottle. When he sat down next to his conjunx Prowl was sitting up with a languid stretch and leaned against him with a relaxed field full of relaxed affection. After Jazz took a long drink of the sweet white cyber-honey based drink he offered the bottle to Prowl who accepted it with teasing fingers and took a long drink.

"I do love you," Prowl sighed softly and leaned a little more against Jazz. "I never believed the conjunxing to Kup would result in being happy. He was a kind mech, respectful and gentle. Of all the things he gave me, the wealth and authority, the thing I am most grateful for was the autonomy of a widow to chose my own conjunx."

"He was a cankerous old mech from a different time and saw a lot of social changes in his life; some good, some bad. Giving you that choice was a gift we'll both treasure," Jazz agreed. "If we have any sparklings I wouldn't mind giving them a designation honoring him." 

"He was and did. He often said that if you don't like something just wait a couple generations," Prowl voice was fond as he offered Jazz the bottle. "His memory core will take the archivists another age to get all the way through. I'd like a few sparklings," Prowl leaned over to nuzzle Jazz. "And I would love to honor him in a designation." He reached over to draw jazz into a long, languid kiss. "Though perhaps not tonight," he chuckled softly. "Let our bond settle first."

"Agreed. I want a century or three to enjoy with just you before we bring someone else into the family," Jazz said setting the bottle back on the stand before he initiated another kiss and stroked Prowl's chevron delicately. 

"Mmm, yes," Prowl moaned into the kiss and slowly laid back onto the soft berth to draw Jazz over him. "A few centuries of passion undistracted by creations." He cracked his chest plates open, just enough for his field to teek a bit stronger.

Seeing and teeking that willingness Jazz sent the commands to open his own chest plates. He'd had fantasies about this moment a few times while they were dating, and it almost felt surreal that he was getting to fulfill that wish. With the first touch of their spark energy unfiltered by armor and systems and no resistance in either their armor finished parting and protocols designed to protect both frame and spark engaged to control their movements.

The first thing that registered for Jazz was just how _hot_ Prowl's spark was. Not in temperature but in passion. The shy, almost timid nature Prowl put on display was a complete farce. Something trained that had never gone more than plating deep. Having being stuck in the consort role for the entirety of the foreseeable future had to have been frustrating for someone so passionate. Kup had given them both a gift with the way he had set Prowl up with the influence and shanix to take control of his existence. Jazz's spark rejoiced that he was going to be able to share his life with such a beautiful spark whose passion and fire were a match for his own. 

Here where coding and training had little sway Prowl's spark was eager to reach out and bind itself to the one the processors it powered desired. It knew no fear in drawing Jazz in and sharing itself, its love of order and fierce need to _know_. Neither did it resist the instinctive need to bind itself to this spark and make them one.

Jazz's spark eagerly reached out toward this new partner wanting to explore and share everything with this new source of permanent delight and pleasure. Their sparks continued to reach out binding closer and tighter to one another as their energies merged closer and closer to their cores. 

When core finally met core reality whited out for the frames but not the sparks. Those continued to explore and while they drew on energy from the Well to complete their permanent joining.


	2. Amnesia

Prowl's awareness was slow to come online. The content state of his spark, the warmth around him, the softness of his berth and the strong, hard frame he was snuggled into all radiated safety to him and allowed the process to go line by line while Prowl simply luxuriated in a kind of fulfillment he could barely comprehend.

It was simply blissful and he regretted not giving this feeling to Kup for his final metacycles. It would have been worth the pain.

"'Morning, Pantera," a familiar voice murmured into his audials as a mix of happiness and contentedness pushed into his spark. "That was a lovely gift you gave me last night." 

"Morning, Meister," Prowl's recharge-heavy voice replied with a burst of happiness across the bond, then a lower flicker of confusion as his audial processor caught up. "Who's Pantera? And Meister?"

"You're Pantera...aren't you?" The familiar accent change slightly as the mech beside him seemed to reflect the confusion Prowl felt. "Who's Meister? Is that...me?" 

"I don't know," Prowl shifted to face his bonded. "We bonded. I'm Prowl. I bonded to Jazz." He paused as he looked at the rich blue visor watching him. "Pantera does link to a huge block of memories though. A new download, I believe."

"I'm Jazz," the blue visor brightened briefly. "We're definitely bonded and there's a big chunk of new files for me to look at. We could sync up and try to figure out where they came from?" 

"Yes," Prowl purred with a shiver of anticipation as he offered his wrist cable which Jazz connected to his. The two way connection quickly established to curious processors that were both busy tracking down the new uploads. ~I believe I have six new sets of memories, some larger than others.~

~I've got seven in a lot of different sizes,~ Jazz said after checking over the files and comparing the sizes to what Prowl had in his systems. He was tempted to go exploring the attractive processor now available, but they needed to figure this out first. That kind of fun was a potential reward for focusing right now on the immediate problem. ~Two of these are really small compared to the others.~ 

~See if you can find timestamps,~ Prowl urged as he sent over the placement of his. ~Each designation has a date range and they don't overlap.~

Jazz started making comparisons on his time stamps compared to the ones Prowl had just sent. Highlighting five he said, ~Okay, these five designations completely overlap with those five of your designations. These two small files with the designations Dzhaz and Lero-Lero fall in the range of the entry with the designation Batedor in your systems. Dzhaz starts when Batedor does, and Batedor's timeline ends at the same mark as Lero-Lero. This is getting kinda creepy.~

~It looks like start dates on all the files are when the pair bonded. The end seems to be when one deactivated,~ Prowl said slowly. ~Why would we get these extra memories? No one warned me it was possible and I studied spark bonding and potential quirks,~ he added with a bit of distress. He wasn't quite willing to say what he thought, not even here in the absolute security of a hardline with his bonded.

~Maybe it means that Primus meant for our sparks to be together for all time? That we are meant for each other?~ Jazz suggested curious why Prowl was getting upset and trying to offer up a hopeful suggestion. 

Prowl grabbed that idea and Jazz got a fascinating look at just how powerful his conjunx's processor was as the concept was broken down, cross referenced with an internal library that just floored him and came back with a far more positive feeling as Prowl relaxed. ~And this, the memories, are his gift, so each time we can grow rather than repeat what we had already learned,~ Prowl's mental voice went from accepting the awed amazement. 

~I'd call this proof Primus wants to help us be confident in one another and focus on developing our love and bond,~ Jazz wrapped his physical frame around Prowl so that they were completely entwined in spark, field and processor. He couldn't help pondering if the priests were secretly aware of this kind of connection and what it would mean if they didn't know about it. But those were more thoughts for a later time. ~Now, I'm curious how Pantera and Meister met and grew to know one another. Especially since they were the first two we recalled.~ 

~It is the longest file by far,~ Prowl agreed and opened the file to skim it. At first it was actual reading, a summery of what happened before the merge that joined Pantera and Meister. The first true memory was very much like their own. Booting up comfortable, happy, complete and slightly confused.

Jazz quickly found his way to the same point and the pair began wandering through the memories occasionally commenting to one another when something profound or particularly sappy made its appearance. It was going to take a long time, but they'd have a lifetime together to review everything and make another set of memories for their next time rediscovering one another and the permanent bond they seemed to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Nanoklik: 1 second;  
> Klik: 62 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> Breem: 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> Groon: 9 breems/1.24 hours;  
> Joor: 6 groons/7.44 hours;  
> Orn: 42 joors/13.02 days;  
> Decaorn: A Cybertonian 'week'. It contains ten orns and lasts 130.2 days/4.34 months  
> Orns of the decaorn: Dillesol, Gerbesol, Davisol, Maleksol, Marxsol, Glutsol, Robbisol, Wolsol, Dixosol, Wisesol  
> Pancasa: 5 Decaorns+1 orn. With over 25 decaorns in a metacycle, this is the intermediate time frame. It's Bengali for 50.  
> Metacycle: The equivalent of a month according to Cybertron's largest moon. Each metacycle contains 256 orns/25.6 decaorns/5 pancase/8.3 years;  
> Pancasa of the metacycle: Pancasa-eden, Pancasa-dve, Pancasa-tri, Pancasa-ceti, Pancasa-pet  
> Vorn: 2560 orns/256 decaorns/10 metacycles/83 years;  
> Metacycles of the vorn: Ferruneon, Navitaneon, Primaneon, Inrituneon, Chokoneon, Zetcaneon, Boltaneon, Rokuneon, Heptaneon, Bahneon


End file.
